A Story About Everyone in Heaven!
by Kate at State
Summary: Hey, come and read this very funny fic about the characters of Gundam and Tenchi!!!! ^_^.
1. Death...

  
Everyone is Heaven!  
By: Katie/Little Washu!  
Also made by Melanie/Relena!  
Melanie is the mind of Relena, Heero, Duo, Quatre, Ryoko, Treize, Mel, and Mew.  
I am (L.W.) the mind of Washu (duh), Quatre, Tenchi, Ryoko, God, and Duo.  
Heero: where is Relena?  
Katie: huh?  
Heero: I must ki… -I mean ...talk to her  
Katie: lol  
Heero: *hiding something *  
Katie: She went down the street, and she fell in love with Tenchi!  
Melanie: oh, ok, now on with the Fanfiction!  
  
Distant sound: Bang! Bang!  
Relena: wahahahaah!  
Heero: *laughs evilly*  
Relena: ouch!  
Relena: Heero tried to kill me!! *Wince* he shot me twice! Thru the head!  
Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAA! Oh well!  
Relena: Hey! I feel different! *Gasp* I am an angel!  
Everyone: NOOO!   
Relena: Hey washu, it's really nice up here!  
Washu: Kewl, I have to come up sometime, if I die. Ya know, I'm over 20,000 years old!  
Relena: Guess who I'm with! I am with Treize...Mew... and Quatre's dad! And I have wings!!  
Washu: OH NO!  
Relena: And unlimited Internet access!!  
Washu: LOL!!  
Washu: Man! I wish I were there!  
Washu: Tenchi!! Get over here!  
Relena: *still babbling on…) and little Heeros with wings and harps circling my head!  
*Tenchi comes over*  
Washu: Kill me, Tenchi!!  
Tenchi: But why?  
Washu: Just do it!  
Tenchi: fine...  
*Tenchi kills washu and now is up with Relena*  
Washu: Coolness  
Relena: We should kill Quatre for you, Washu!  
Authors note: Washu/Katie, is very obsessed with Quatre, so we thought it only be right to fit   
him in the story! ^_^.  
Washu: Ok, I'll do it!  
Relena: No, I'll do it!  
Relena and Washu: We'll both do it!! BWAHAHAHA!   
Relena: *goes down into Heero's brain*  
Washu: *calls Tenchi over*  
Heero: must kill zee-quatre?   
Washu: Tenchi! Go kill Quatre!  
Heero: Ok.  
Tenchi: Ok.  
Quatre: Hi Heero!  
Heero: Bang!!!  
Quatre: Ouch! Heero! WE SHOULDN'T BE FIGHTING AT ALL!!!  
Tenchi: Hey!!! I was supposed to kill Quatre!!!  
Heero: Confound it!! I missed!  
Tenchi: Die Heero!!  
Quatre: *limping away* I refuse to die!!  
*Tenchi starts to fight Heero*  
Heero: Dang. My gun is jammed!  
*Washu comes down from heaven and carries Quatre up with her*  
*Runs over to his Gundam*  
*Runs Tenchi over with his Gundam*  
*Squish*  
*A rabid panda then bites Heero*  
Heero: ouch! Gun still jammed!  
*Tenchi transforms into that one person he always does turn into! *  
Heero: *Takes a step back with his Gundam, and steps on Duo*  
Tenchi: Die Yuy!!  
Duo: Hi Peoples!  
Tenchi: Hey! Long time no see Maxwell!  
Duo *in heaven now*: Why do I have wings? Hey dude!  
Washu: hey duo! Welcome!  
Mel: To heaven!! DUO!!  
Author's note: Melanie/Relena is very obsessive with Duo, so, like Quatre, we put him in!!  
Washu: wait... I think you're supposed to be at the other place, Duo!  
Duo: Oh, this place looked familiar...  
Washu: He is Shinigami, after all!  
Relena: What?  
Mel*grabs duo*: He isn't going anywhere!  
Washu: Shinigami- god of death!   
Duo: Oh yea, I have duties as the God of death! *Goes back down to earth, kills Heero*  
Everyone else: Hooray!  
Relena: But wait, he has killed so many people that Heero is unworthy to go to heaven!  
God: fine, he can stay… IN THE UNDERWORLD!  
Duo: Yay, Heero can keep me company as my slave!!  
* Chains magically appear on Heero's wrists, and he is lead into the Underworld with Duo*  
Relena: Heero! I love you! Don't go! Your soul will burn away!  
Heero *turns around, shocked*: Quick duo, take me away before SHE gets me!  
Mew *turns to Washu*: poor Relena!  
Quatre: Where am I?  
Washu: You're with me honey!  
*Washu hugs Quatre*  
Quatre*gulps*: Yea, but where am I?  
Washu and Relena: Heaven!  
Quatre *cries* Why me?? What did I do?!  
Washu: I'm Washu! Your biggest fan! You didn't do anything!  
Washu: I wanted you here!  
Relena: Quatre, heaven is a place for GOOD people!  
Quatre: oh…  
Quatre: and you're that person from "Tenchi Muyo"!!  
Washu: that's me!  
Ryoko: Hi people!!  
Everyone: RYOKO?!  
Ryoko: yep, that's me!  
Washu: WHAT ARE U DOIN' HERE?  
Washu: Duo! Take Ryoko down with ya!  
Ryoko: I am taking Tenchi back with me, hon. *grabs Tenchi*  
Washu: nnnnnnnnnnooooooooo!!! Tenchi!  
Duo *dressed like the Grim Reaper* Ryoko is already down with me, she just came up to   
"chat"  
Ryoko: Then we'll get married and he'll be a demon too!  
Duo: Ok then, but I can't do a ceremony  
Washu: oh, ok  
Washu: that's fine.  
Washu: well, come on, quatre!  
Quatre: where?  
Washu: I want to play some Playstation!  
*Washu drags quatre away to the Playstation*  
Duo: We are here today to witness the union...yada yada yada...  
Mew: Washu, r u just going to let Ryoko marry Tenchi??  
Washu: yes, now come on, duo, we need three peoples!  
Duo: Ok!  
*Washu drags Duo away too*  
Duo: *abandons Ryoko and Tenchi*  
Ryoko: Hey fuzzy braid! Tenchi and me need to be married!  
Tenchi: I am free!  
Duo: fuzzy braid?!  
*Duo goes over to Ryoko and starts pulling on her hair*  
Duo: Oh, go back to the Underworld *waves his hand and Ryoko magically disappears*  
Everyone: YIPPPEEE!!!!!!!!  
Duo: ok, let's go  
Washu: bye duo!  
Duo: Bye people!  
Quatre: C-ya duo!  
Mel: My sweet little Duo...  
Washu: My little Arabian prince!!  
Quatre: What? *Quatre sweatdrops*  
*Washu hugs Quatre*  
Relena: Hey Quatre belongs to Katie!!! AND HEERO BELONGS TO ME!  
*Relena goes nuts and dives into the underworld*  
Treize: Oh, and she was such a sweet young lady too  
Everyone: HAHHAHAHA!!!  
Little Washu says:  
THE END!!  
  
---------  
  
Washu here! I hope you enjoyed this fic, and please review!!!! Thanx!!!!!!!  
  



	2. Internet, coke... and Heero's plan.

  
Everyone in Heaven Part 2!  
Made by Mel, submitted by L.W.  
  
*So Washu, Mel, Mew, Quatre, Relena, Treize, Katie, Quatre's father,   
and Tenchi were enjoying the afterlife in Heaven. They had wings, a   
worry-free life, and unlimited Internet access. But, down in the firely   
depths of the Underworld, Heero wasn't having such a wonderful time.   
He lived with Duo, which in itself is a good thing, but he was Duo's   
slave! He had no freedom, especially around Ryoko, who wasn't very   
nice. One day, he promised himself, he was going to be free. That was   
his mission. *   
UP IN HEAVEN:   
Treize: Relena, you should forget him, he's no good for you. Besides,   
you'll never reach him in the Underworld. So don't try to rescue him   
again, it won't work.   
Washu: Besides, that guy is a cold-blooded killer.   
Relena: Who cares, inside I know he is different. Killing isn't all he   
thinks about.   
Mel: Well, if he thinks about you at all, he probably thinks you're a   
pain in the butt.   
Relena: Does not! I know deep inside he cares for me! *Sticks her   
tongue out at Mel*you're just jealous cuz Duo is ugly and isn't   
interested in you at all!   
Mel: You brat! I'll show you! *She and Relena get into a cat fight.*   
GOD: Hey, what's going on?   
Washu: Mel and-   
GOD: I know! I know E V E R Y T H I N G there is to know, remember?   
Washu*mumbling* well, you asked...   
GOD*speaking to Mel and Relena* cut it out you two, or ELSE *lightning   
flashes*   
Mel & Relena: We're sorry.   
*All of the sudden a bolt of lightning hits a cloud next to them. Out   
of it appears Wufei. *   
Wufei: Where am I?!   
Washu: Baby, you're in HEAVEN!   
Wufei: Heaven? You mean I am NOT going to come back as a monkey or   
something to eventually become divine?   
Tenchi: Uh...no.   
Quatre*staring into space* A monkey...that would be nice...   
*Washu puts her arms around Tenchi* It's really nice Wufei, you live a   
carefree life, and you have UNLIMITED INTERNET ACCESS!!   
Everyone: HOORAY!!!   
Wufei*scowling* I don't go online.   
Katie*shrugs* Oh well...your loss.   
Quatre: Monkey...hmmm...*scratches his chin in thought*   
Katie*leans against Quatre* Watcha thinking about hon?   
Quatre: Oh, nothing.   
Mel: I'm thirsty. Where's the Coke?   
Quatre's father: Don't you think you've had enuf?   
Mel: No.   
Katie: There is no such thing as too much Coke. *Passes the Coke to   
Mel*   
Tenchi *thinking deeply* Y'know, it may sound weird, but I kinda miss   
Heero. He really doesn't deserve such a cruel fate. Maybe he should   
come back up here.   
Relena *throws arms around Tenchi* Oh, finally someone understands.   
Tenchi, you're such a dear!   
Washu: HEY, GET YOUR HANDS OFF TENCHI!!! HE'S MINE!!!   
Treize: They're right. Heero really isn't so bad.   
Wufei *looks shocked* Treize? YOU'RE here?! *Draws sword* That means we   
must fight, since you are my enemy!   
Treize *rolls eyes* Look Wufei, can't we just go on with our lives?   
Wufei: Our lives are OVER! We're dead!   
Treize *looks up at him* Our spirits live on forever. We are, in a way,   
immortal.   
Washu: Hey, I hate to interrupt your "duel", but it's dinnertime and   
you guys need to sit down at the table before we can all eat.   
Treize *looking sheepish* Oh, okay.   
*Everyone sits down, says prayers, and begins eating.*   
  
  
DOWN IN THE UNDERWORLD   
Duo*sitting in a large black throne, looking into his scepter* Hey   
y'know, this job ain't too bad! I think I'll like spending the rest of   
eternity down here. What do you say, Heero?   
Heero*wearing an apron and a hair net, cooking lunch for about fifty   
screaming kids* Oh yes...very nice *voice dripping sarcasm. Starts to   
dish out what is supposed to be macaroni and cheese but looks more like   
dog food.*   
Kid1: Hey, she got more than I did!*points to a girl sitting across   
from him with blonde curly hair.*   
Heero: Eat what you have. I am not giving you any more. *calmly starts   
dishing out food again.*   
Kid2: Ewwwww, this looks like barf!   
Heero: YOU look like barf so shut up and eat.   
Kid1: You really can't cook. *Examines slop with disgust.*   
Heero: You're right, I can't. Got a problem with that?   
Girl: When's dessert?   
Heero: There isn't any.   
Girl: What's the point of lunch when there's no dessert?   
Heero: I was too busy to make dessert, so just eat.   
Girl: You are a lazy butt. You'd make a horrible father. You're too   
cranky.   
Heero *sighs with frustration* If only they were alive, I'd make sure   
they'd suffer long before they die. I am so fed up with these kids.   
*walks out to see Duo*   
Duo: Hey Heero, whats up buddy?   
Heero: Listen, I am tired of being a slave. I am not doing anything for   
you anymore.   
Duo*sighs* Look Heero, if you don't, I have to put you in the Pit of   
Utter Despair. And THAT"S even worse than this place.   
Heero: Any place would be better than this place.   
Duo: Sorry Heero, I have no time to argue. Monika the Supervisor is   
coming to visit and inspect the place. So be good, got it?   
Heero: No.   
*At that moment Monika comes in. She walks over to Duo, observing the   
place carefully.*   
Monika: Nice place ya got here, Duo. Geez, considering you've only been   
here a week...*looks at Heero, who is still wearing an apron, hair net   
and gloves.*   
Monika: Oh! This must be your wife! *lowers her glasses* Pretty ugly,   
you could done better.   
Heero: I am NOT his wife!!   
Duo*blushing* Uh, no, Monika. That's my friend Heero Yuy. He's just   
here working as my slave.   
Monika: Oh, very well...now, may I take a look around?   
Duo: Of course. I'll guide you through. *Hooks arms with Monika and   
heads down a corridor.*   
Heero *rips off hair net* I am leaving. This is too much.   
*Ryoko enters the room suddenly, stumbling all over like a drunk. She   
is expecting a visit from her mother.*   
Ryoko: Ugh, where did I leave my contacts? *Looks up at Heero,   
blinking* Mother? Is that you? You've aged terribly.   
Heero: No! I am Heero Yuy! I am NOT a mother, or a wife, or a maid! I   
am LEAVING!*Runs out the door Ryoko walked in from. To his delight, it   
is a tunnel leading out of the Underworld.*   
Heero: This must lead into Heaven!*Quickly runs down the tunnel, eager   
to be free.*   
Heero *shields his eyes from the sun, looking around the cloudy   
landscape.* This is Heaven. It's...so beautiful.   
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Thanx everyone!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!  
---- Little Washu/Katie and Relena/Melanie  



	3. Heero excapes... but what about Duo??

.   
Everyone In Heaven Part 3!!!!  
Made by Mel- submitted by L.W. (and editing too)   
Note: this one's a little bit sappier, but still as funny!!  
  
SOMEWHERE IN HEAVEN   
Relena*wakes up*HEERO! Note: Hell is behind Heaven a little while in   
time, so while it is only noon in Hell, it is nighttime in Heaven.   
Washu: Go to sleep hon. It was only a dream.   
*Washu lays back down in bed. Relena sits up, staring into the   
darkness, before slipping into a restless slumber.   
SOMEWHERE ELSE IN HEAVEN   
Heero: Relena...*Looks up into the starry sky.*   
THE NEXT MORNING IN HEAVEN   
GOD:*Looking down on Heaven from his humongous throne.*   
Hmmm...something isn't right...*phone rings. God answers it.* Hello?   
Duo? What's wrong? A soul escaped from the Underworld? Well thanks, but   
I already know. I know E V E R Y T H I N G there is to know, you see.   
What's that? You just wanted to make sure? Well, you have to learn to   
trust me. Talk to ya later, bye. *Hangs up. Sighs.* Oh Heero, don't you   
understand? You can't come up here. Your soul is damned for eternity.   
The consequences you face...have you thought nothing of them?   
ELSEWHERE IN HEAVEN   
*Hellhounds are released in Heaven, tracking down Heero. People are   
questioned.*   
Heero*Hiding, sweating profusely* They're close. *closes his eyes*   
They'll find me, there isn't a chance. Farewell...Relena.   
Quatre *Walking around, sees Heero* HEERO! How did you get here? What   
are you doing here? Don't you know everyone is looking for you?   
Heero:*A little irritated by the intrusion.* Yes. That's why I am   
hiding.   
Quatre:*looking around* C'mon, you can hide with us. *Takes Heero to   
stay with the rest of the gang.*   
IN THE GANG'S HANGOUT   
Quatre: Hey guys! Heero's here! He escaped from the Underworld! We   
gotta hide him with us so he won't get caught!   
*Everyone jumps in surprise, especially Relena.*   
Everyone: HEERO!   
Washu: Quatre, what are ya doing?! Do you know what will happen when   
they find out we've been hiding him? We'll go to the Underworld with   
him! I am sorry, I know he is your friend, but you gotta turn him in.   
A Voice: Too late!   
*Demon-police leap out of nowhere, hefting huge guns, and surround   
everyone. Duo leaps out from behind Quatre.*   
Duo: Heero, you're coming with me! You're going back to the Underworld,   
and straight into the Pit of Utter Despair!   
Relena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Grabs Duo and knocks him to the   
ground, beating him senseless. A short battle ensues. Suddenly God   
appears from above.*   
GOD: STOP FIGHTING!   
*Everyone freezes*   
GOD:WHAT IS THE PROBLEM HERE?   
Washu: They're gonna-   
GOD: I KNOW ALREADY! I KNOW E V E R Y T H I N G THERE IS TO KNOW!!   
Mel: Look, God, you can't let Duo take Heero back to the Underworld. He   
belongs up here with us. And Duo does too. He's not the right guy to be   
the God of Death. He's too sweet. Can't you let them both stay up here   
with us?   
Duo: I like being the God of Death! And Heero belongs with me! Who is   
gonna keep me company? Besides, he DESERVES it after what he did during   
his life.   
Quatre: We ALL killed people, Duo. That's not fair to let us go to   
Heaven and then make Heero go to the Underworld. And Mel is right, you   
shouldn't be the God of Death, you're human like all the rest of us.   
You're our friend, and we miss you.   
Duo: *Getting misty-eyed* You guys we really like me that much?   
Mel:*gets down on her knees* Please stay up here. Please?*grabs his   
knees* I LOVE YOU!!   
Duo: Awwwwwww, you guys...*wipes his face on his sleeve* oh, I guess I   
wanna stay with you. Heck, you're my friends!   
Washu: Don't you see how close we are? Please, just make this one   
exception, God. Please?   
Everyone: PLEASE?   
GOD:WELL, ALL RIGHT. BUT THIS IS THE ONLY TIME IAM GONNA DO THIS, GOT   
IT?   
Everyone: HOORAY!!   
GOD: BY THE WAY HEERO, WHAT MADE YOU WANNA COME UP HERE SO BADLY THAT   
YOU WERE READY TO FACE THE PIT OF UTTER DESPAIR?   
Relena: *draws close, very close* Was it love? Do you love someone here   
so much that you would risk your soul to see? *Obviously thinks he came   
p to see her*   
Heero: *draws back* Heck no. I just didn't like being a slave and   
working all day.   
Relena: *disappointed* Oh.   
Washu: Well then, I have a question.   
Mel: What's that?   
Washu: Well...if Heero doesn't like Relena, how come he says her name   
all the time to himself?   
*Everyone turns to look at Heero*   
Heero: *Trying not to blush* Well...well...cuz she is such a pain in   
the butt that I can't forget her name cuz I have to say it all the time   
to her to stop doing stupid things.   
Everyone: Riiiight...   
Heero: THATS THE TRUTH.   
Katie: Whatever...   
Duo: *puts his arm around Heero's shoulder* Don't worry Heero, I   
believe you.   
Heero: Don't touch me.   
Duo:*Puts his arm down* Sorry   
LATER   
Treize: Well, Heero, Duo, we're glad to have you back. You certainly   
brighten things up around here.   
Mel:*Hugs Duo* Yep sure do.   
Duo*Heero: Thanks.   
Wufei: Treize, we still need to finish our duel!   
Treize: Shut up...*tired*   
Katie:*yawn* I am soo tired.   
Mew: So am I...   
*Everyone goes to bed after saying prayers. Heero stays awake, staring   
into the night sky.*   
Heero: I have made it into Heaven. Mission...complete   
  
  
That's the end! Hope ya all liked it! Please review!!!!! ^_^.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
